Mr Populer
by Diana032
Summary: "gomawo sudah menyukaiku..."ujarnya menjeda perkataanya. Taehyung pun menatapnya penuh harap mendengar perkataan Jungkook barusan. "tapi aku tak suka dengan wajahmu. Bye aku sedang buru buru"lanjutnya . fluff
1. Chapter 1

Mr Populer

Author : Nana Luna/ Diana032

Rate : T menyerempet ke M

Cast :

• BTS – Jeon Jeongguk or Jungkook

• BTS – KimTaehyung or V

Pair(s) : KookV

Warning (s) : Yaoi, typos bertebar ria, Gaje, abal de le le

.

.

Happy Reading

Kini terlihat dua namja berhadapan di hatle bus yang sedang di urung Hujan. Satu adalah Namja populer bernama Jeon Jungkook. Sedangkan yang satu lagi namja mungil yang sedang menundukkan kepalanya sambil memainkan jarinya radom. Taehyung sedang mengutarakan perasaannya ke Jungkook dan kini ia menunggu namja itu menjawab pernyataannya.

"gomawo sudah menyukaiku..."ujarnya menjeda perkataanya. Taehyung pun menatapnya penuh harap mendengar perkataan Jungkook.

"tapi aku tak suka dengan wajahmu. Bye aku sedang buru buru"lanjutnya singkat menaikki bus. Sedang Taehyung mematung dengan jawaban Jungkook barusan bahkan rahang Taehyung hampir jatuh semakin shocknya dengan jawaban Jungkook barusan.

Setelah jungkook pergi hatle bus menjadi kosong dan sepi, sedangkan Taehyung masih mematung.

"Apa – apaan caranya menolakku?! "aku ngak suka wajahmu"?! aku memang biasa saja dan jelek ! Kalau begitu sana pacaran sama orang yang cantik dan imut"gerutu Taehyung berlari dalam hujan membiarkan baju seragamnya basah kuyup karena hujan deras. Tak sadarkah kau Taehyung bahwa kau itu laki laki -_-

"padahal selama ini aku mengaguminya dan sudah berani menyatakan cinta tapi aku tidak menyangka perangainya seburuk itu"gerutu sepanjang jalan hingga sampai dirumahnya.

Dengan kesal ia membuka pintu lalu menutupnya kencang membuat eomma sedikit terkejut.

"Tae pulang"serunya separuh ngak ihklas

"selamat datang tae tae"sambut eomma Taehyung tersenyum lembut lalu mengambil sepatu Taehyung yang basah karena hujan.

"eomma Tae ke kamar mandi dulu"ujar melepar tasnya langsung melesat kekamar mandi.

"tapi tae-" namun ucapan sang eomma terputus kala Taehyung sudah pergi dari sana.

Kriet

Deg

Mata Taehyung sontak membulat saking terkejut, tercengang dan tak bisa percaya. Didepan matanya ada seorang yang baru saja menolaknya dengan tak berperikeTaehyungan/? sedang telanjang bulat didepannya dan lagi tidak merasa risih dengan tatapan Taehyung padahal ia menghadap ke Taehyung. Tolong garis bawahi menghadap

'wow jungkook junior sangat besar'puji Taehyung dalam pikirannya tanpa sadar setelah mendekripsikan Junior orang lainnya yang nyatanya lebih besar dari punyanya.

"apa kau sangat menyukainya hingga tidak berhenti melihat,tae"ujar Jungkook datar membuat kesadaran Taehyung kembali setelah berpergian. Dan menit selanjutnya Jungkook merasa telinga berdengung kencang

"KENAPA DIA ADA DISINI!"pekik Taehyung sambil menutup keras pintu kamar mandi berlari.

.

Setelah mandi, kini seluruh keluarga Kim tengah berkumpul diruang makan ditambah Jungkook sebagai anggota baru dirumah. Mereka semua sudah makan namun Jungkook banyak sekali makannya.

"Tae, perkenalkan dia adalah anak bos diperusahaan Appa berkerja. Namanya Jeon Jungkook" ujar kepala keluarga sebagai pembuka pembicaraan.

"sudah tahu, sekolah kami sama Appa. Tapi kenapa bocah menyebalkan ini dirumah kita? Gara gara dia mataku melihat yang tidak tidak"celoteh Taehyung sambil memakan makan malamnya kasar. Jungkook berhenti kegiatan makannya lalu mengangkat dagunya menatap Taehyung.

"hei, hei, kau yang memandangnya sampai begitu, apa kamu tidak suka?"Jungkook pun ikut berbicara ketika mendengar temannya disebut sebut karena hatinya tak terima/?.

"aku terpaku karena saking terkejutnya, bukan menyukainya"seru Taehyung tak terima menunjuk Jungkook dengan sumpitnya, matanya mendelik garang kearah Jungkook yang mengeluarkan ekpresi mengejek.

Appanya hanya menggeleng tak habis pikir dengan tingkah kanak kanak anaknya, tangannya meletakkan sumpitnya disebelah mangkuk nasinya lalu berdehman membuat Taehyung menatap Appanya.

"dia dititipkan ke Appa karena orang tuanya ada urusan bisnis selama 6 bulan ke jepang Tae-ah, terlebih usia Jungkook 15 tahun dan lagi ia anak tunggal dari keluarga Jeon jadi ia tak memilik siapa siapa, jadi Tae rukulah bersama Jungkook beberapa bulan kedepan."jedanya sejenak lalu merubah raut wajahnya seperti ingin menangis seakan Taehyunglah pertolongan terahkirnya. Taehyung melihat itu langsung bisa menebak drama akan berputar kembali sedangkan Jungkook menatap Appa Taehyung bingung.

"Tolonglah appa taetae, appa akan mati tanpa mu. Appanya Jungkook itu atasan Appa dan Appa telah melakukan hal yang tak ia sukai. dia bisa memecat Appa sewaktu waktu tae, tolong tunjukkan sisi malaikatmu Tae"lanjut Appa Taehyung dengan nada dibuat sepilu pilu mungkin sedang Eommannya menutup mulutnya menahan tawa melihat tingkah suaminya yang aneh.

"baiklah Appa"ujar Taehyung yang terpengaruh walau sebenarnya tak rela tapi King Of Drama membuat ia kasihan dan setuju –setengah hati-

"tambah lagi tante"ujar Jungkook mengangkat mangkuk nasinya.

"ah mian kook-ah nasinya habis, nanti tante masak lagi"ujar eomma Taehyung melihat nasi di tempat pemanas nasi habis. Jungkook melengkungkan bibirnya kebawah lalu meletakkan mangkuk dan sumpitnya lesu.

"baiklah, selamat malam"ujarnya dengan lesu meninggalkan ruang makan menuju keatas. Taehyung yang melihat itu entah mengapa kakiny segera melangkah pergi kedapur.

Didapur dengan cekatan ia memotong sayur seperti kol, dan tomat. Lalu mengambil ia tergesa gesa berlari kekulkas membukanya dengan lincah tangannya engambil dan memilah bahan yang akan ia masak. Setelah merasa cukup ia menutup pintu itu lalu meletakkan bahan bahan itu.

Taehyung segera menghidupkan kompor gas, lalu memasukkan minyak untuk dipanaskan.

Tanpa Taehyung sadari Eommanya yang berdiri tak jauh dari sana mengulum senyum bangga melihat anaknya begitu lincah dan pandai memasak.

"aku harap Taehyung jadi istri yang baik untuk rumah tangganya"ujar terkekeh dengan suara diperkecil agar Taehyung tak mendengarnya. Ia berbalik tidak berniat mengacau putranya.

.

Setelah selesai Taehyung tersenyum melihat sandwich yang ia masak begitu rapi, dan Taehyung berharap Jungkook menyukainya. Sebenarnya ia tak bernat membuat sandiwich malam malam, karena sandiwch itu biasa untuk sarapan tetapi ia hanya bisa membuat macam masakkan yaitu hanya sandiwch dan ramyun.

Sebenarnya ia ingin memilih ramyun tapi ia teringat perkataan songsaenim Biologinya, mie instan itu tak bagus untuk kesehatan jika dikosumsi sering sering. Tanpa Taehyung sadari, ia terlalu memerhatikan Jungkook.

.

Tok tok

"Jungkook, Ini kubawakan kau sandiwch"ujar Taehyung. Jari jari memegang nampan makanan itu gugup, padahal dari Taehyung tek merasakan itu. Taehyung memutar badannya membelakangi pintu, lalu meletakkan tangannya didada berharap detak jantungnya akan tenang.

"tae"panggil penghuni kamar itu membuat Taehyung menjerit dan hampir menjatuhkan nampan itu.

"kau kenapa?"tanya sang pelaku datar. Taehyung menenangkan detak jantung yang berdetak kencang gara gara kaget.

"kau muncul tiba tiba kayak hantu saja"ketus Taehyung untuk menyamarkan rasa gugupnya. "ini untukku kan?"tanya Jungkook sambil menunjuk makanan yang dibawa Taehyung.

"i-iya, ini buatanku maaf jika masakkannya aneh"ujar taehyung sedikit malu. Jungkook mengambil salah satu dari sandwich buatan Taehyung, tak lama Jungkook mengambil alih nampan yang dibawa Taehyung.

"terima kasih, Taehyungie"ungkapnya sambil memakan dengan lahap membuat Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya tak habis pikir dengan perilaku aneh si Mr populer disekolahnya ini.

"pelan-pelan saja Jungkook-ssi, kalau habis nanti kubilang eomma"dibalas gelengan kepala dengan Jungkook. "aku mau kau yang membuatnya"

Taehyung seketika merona karena permintaan Jungkook. "baiklah"pasrahnya walau sebenarnya ia mau melakukan tanpa permintaan sih/?

"Taehyung"panggil Jungkook membuat Taehyung menoleh.

Slerp

Seketika tubuh Taehyung membeku

"kau ini ceroboh sekali"ujar Jungkook lalu melanjutkan acara makannya. Sedangkan Taehyung memegang bibirnya yang baru dijilat Jungkook,

Blush

Muka Taehyung merona parah

"Jungkook, aku merasa aku mau tidur "ujar malu dan gugup, dengan cepat ia berlari meninggalkan Jungkook yang tak perduli.

Brak

Dengan kesal ia membanting pintu kamarnya lalu menjatuhkan dirinya keatas ranjangnya frsutasi.

'sial, apa apaan dengan dia itu!'batinya sambil mengacak surainya

'tak ada yang bagus dari Jungkook s-'

 _apa kau sangat menyukainya hingga tidak berhenti melihat,tae_ _?_

Blush

Seketika raut muka Taehyung berubah menjadi merah padam dengan cepat ia berguling guling mengusir tentang bayangan memalukan itu.

'Arght kenapa pemandangan itu terlintas padahal ia itu kejam! Rakus dan mesum'pekiknya frustasi karena tak sengaja mengingat junior Jungkook yang ah sudahlah.

Taehyung semakin berguling guling tak jelas di atas tempat tidurnya hingga seprai tak berbentuk lagi.

Namun lama lama matanya terasa berat Taehyung pun bangkit memilih mematikan lampu dan tidur dari memikirkan perangai Jungkook yang labil dan menyusahkan itu.

TuBiContinyu/?

A/N : oke ini nana bawa KookV twoshoot aja karena malas ngetik tapi nana akan lanjut jika mendapat respon yang baik dari reader kok ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Cuit cuit cuit

Perlahan kelopak mata Taehyung terbuka lalu tertutup kembali.

Perlahan Taehyung bangkit mencoba mengumpulkan kesadarannya. Tersadar sesuatu, Taehyung segera menoleh kesebelah mengerjab ngerjab lagi lalu menutup kelopak matanya meyakinkan sebelahnya memang Jungkook.

Eh, Jungkook?

Deg

Segera Taehyung membuka matanya dan hampir menjerit ketika menemukan atasan Jungkook polos. Dengan cepat ia menyibak selimutnya yang menutup setengah badan Jungkook.

"Fyuuh… untung saja bawahnya masih utuh."Ujar taehyung bersyukur

"EH! A-apa yang kupikirkan!"Seru Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya menghilangkan khalayan aneh aneh yang bertebangan diotaknya. Dengan memerah, Taehyung melirik Jungkook yang tertidur pulas disampingnya.

'Wajah tidurnya juga terlihat tampan!'

Segera Taehyung membalikkan badannya memunggungi Jungkook melihat Jungkook bergerak gerak.

"Tae…"Suara serak membuat Taehyung menoleh. "Kenapa Taehyung di kamarku?"

"Bu-Bukan ini kamarku!"Ujar Taehyung ciut membuat Jungkook menoleh sekitarnya.

"Benar."

Jungkook sekarang menatap Taehyung yang berusaha menutup sebagian wajahnya, "Jangan menoleh padaku! Wajahku buruk ketika baru bangun!"Seru Taehyung menutupi wajahnya.

Tiba tiba tangan yang menutup wajah Taehyung dibuka lembut oleh Jungkook, wajah Jungkook begitu dekat membuat Taehyung tambah memerah padam.

"Tidak. Wajah Taehyung sangat manis."Komentar Jungkook.

'Eh? EEEHH?'

"Sejak kecil aku memang sering terbangun ditempat lain."Tutur Jungkook membuat Taehyung pokerface diam.

Pelan pelan tubuh Jungkook mulai condong kedepan, lalu ambruk diatas ranjang Taehyung.

"Dia pasti mengigau,ya? Ya, itu pasti! Mana mungkin ia bilang aku manis!"Ujar Taehyun membuat sugesti untuk dirinya sendiri bahwa Jungkook itu hanya mengigau.

'Walau dia tidak peka, suka bicara kasar,rakus, … dan sama sekali bukan pangeran tapi,'

Taehyung bangkit dari ranjangnya.

'…Ternyata aku memang menyukai Jungkook.'

Kriet

.

Taehyung melangkahkan kakinya menuju belakang sekolah, entah mengapa dia ingin sekali menghabiskan waktunya dibelakang sekolah.

Matanya menyapu pemandangan sekitar lalu berhenti seorang siswa dan siswi. Taehyung sangat mengenali siswa tersebut.

Jeon Jungkook.

Tapi ada apa Jungkook dengan yeoja itu? Jangan-jangan …

Taehyung menyipitkan matanya untuk membuat pandangannya jelas, lalu membelalakkan matanya baru menyadari sesuatu. Yeoja itu pemenang kontes kecantikkan sekolahnya beberapa bulan lalu.

'Yeoja itu memiliki paras yang sangat cantik dan Jungkook,… mereka pasangan serasi.'Nilai Taehyung diam diam dan merasa sesuatu berdenyut sakit.

Dada Taehyung terasa sakit membuatnya refleks mundur beberapa langkah kebelakang, air matanya sudah berkumpul dipelupuk matanya siap untuk jatuh. Taehyung tak mau tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.

'Aku pasti keliru, Jungkook menilaiku manis itu hanya mengigau. Dan Jungkook pasti akan menerima gadis itu. Karena dia begitu sempurna. A-aku-'

kleng

Tak sengaja kaki Taehyung memijak kaleng soda kosong . Karena merasa mereka akan menoleh kedirinya, segera Taehyung berlari secepat mungkin menjauh dari sana .

Taehyung berharap Jungkook tak melihat dia berlari.

'Siapa yang meletak kaleng soda disana ?! Sekarang, aku tak punya muka lagi untuk menatap Jungkook Aku?!'Batin Taehyung kesal.

"Aku…,"

Kleng

Perkataan Jungkook terputus kala bunyi kaleng dibelakangnya. Jungkook segera menoleh kebelakang.

'Taehyung?'Batinnya.

"…Kupikir juara satu kontes kecantikkan sepertiku pasti selevel dengan kamu, Jungkook-ah."Ujar Yeoja itu memainkan jarinya radom .

Jungkook menatap yeoja itu dingin, dia harus mengejar Taehyung sekarang.

"Aku tak menyukai wajahmu."Tolak Jungkook dingin tanpa basa basi. Yeoja itu tersentak dan membeku seketika.

"Jung-"

"Aku ada urusan lebih penting dari pada dirimu."

Jungkook pergi meninggalkan Yeoja. Sedangkan, yeoja itu jatuh terduduk dan menangis keras.

.

"Hosh…hosh…"

Taehyung berhenti berlari. Ia rasa sudah cukup jauh dari gudang belakang.

Kenapa Taehyung ingin kesana tadi? Seharusnya Taehyung tak melihat kejadian itu. Kejadian membuat Taehyung sesak dan sakit tanpa alasan.

Tapi semua itu bukan salah Taehyung, cepat atau lambat Jungkook akan menjalani hubungan dengan Namja /Yeoja yang lebih pantas, bukan? Ditambah Jungkook itu sempurna.

'Pabo!Pabo!Pabo! Padahal, Jungkook sudah menolakku, Jungkook juga membenci wajahku, dan untuk apa aku berharap menjadi Namjachingu Jungkook?' Batinnya meruntukki dirinya.

Perlahan air mata menuruni pipi manis Taehyung lagi. Sekuat tenaga Taehyung menahan airmatanya tapi tetap jatuh juga.

Mengapa Taehyung begitu marah ?

Mengapa rasanya Taehyung begitu sakit ?

"Tapi, pasti Yeoja itu kecewa dengan Jungkook aslinya. Ya, Jungkook suka berbicara kasar, rakus, dan tak peka. Ditambah Jungkook selalu berkeliaran dengan telanjang."Ujar membuat sugesti pada dirinya sendiri.

Tap

Greb

Manik hazel Taehyung membelalak ketika sebuah lengan merangkul tubuh kurusnya.

Aroma ini ?

Aroma yang belakangan ini sangat ia sukai.

Tanpa sadar Taehyung menghirupnya dalam dalam, karena aroma orang yang memeluknya ini pasti…

"Kenapa kau menangis, Tae?"Tanya pelan. Jungkook merasa Taehyung membeku seketika didalam pelukkannya.

Taehyung membeku, air matanya berhenti .

'JUNGKOOK?!'Batinnya baru sadar.

Taehyung tak menyangka sama sekali Jungkook mengejarnya. Dan memeluknya seperti ini.

"Aku tak berkeliaran dengan bertelanjang pakaian, setidaknya memakai celana."Protesnya tak terima dibilang berkeliaran dengan telanjang.

'Kenapa ia tersinggung sekali dengan kalimat itu.'Batin Taehyung tak habis pikir.

Sret

Jungkook melepas lalu memutar badan Taehyung paksa agar Jungkook dapat melihat wajah manis Taehyung.

"Taehyung kau sangat jelek."Canda Jungkook.

Hazel Taehyung tampak berkaca kaca dan memerah 'Mungkin habis menangis, apa ia menangis melihat kejadian tadi'Batinnya menebak nebak.

"Iya, iya aku sangat jelek. Jangan pandang wajahku kalau begitu!"Seru Taehyung sinis mengusap bekas air matanya kasar sambil menoleh kearah lain.

Senyuman wajah Jungkook mengembang. Tangan Jungkook menarik dagu Taehyung berhadapan dengannya, dan satu lagi memegang pinggang ramping Taehyung.

Cup

Manik hazel Taehyung membulat ketika bibir Jungkook mendarat dibibirnya cepat lalu melepaskannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?! Bukan'kah Namja sepertiku jelek dan biasa?!"Seru Taehyung antara marah dan salah tingkah.

"Ah, Iya… waktu itu Taehyung menembakku, bukan? Aku memang tak suka wajah Taehyung,"

'Pabo! Lalu kenapa kau menciumku tiba tiba?!'Batin Taehyung kesal dan risih pinggangnya dipegang pegang.

"Tapi, aku benar benar sudah jatuh cinta padamu, Kim Taehyung."Lanjutnya membuat Taehyung terdiam.

Bibir tipis Jungkook mendarat dipipi kanan Taehyung membuat Taehyung memejamkan matanya menikmati kecupan Jungkook dipipinya.

"Wajah Taehyung adalah hal paling kusuka saat ini. Bukankah wajah seseorang dicintai adalah hal paling cantik dan indah ?"

Cup

Bibir tipis itu mendarat lagi dibibir Taehyung lalu melumatnya pelan tanpa ada hawa nafsu disana. Setelah beberapa menit, bibir itu berpisah untuk mengisi pasokkan udara yang berkurang akibat ciuman tadi.

"Ngomong-ngomong, itu ciuman pertamaku."Aku Taehyung malu malu mengakuinya.

"Aku kita impas?"Timpal Jungkook membuat Taehyung mengangkat wajahnya.

"Heh? Kau bercanda?"

.

END

A/n ; huahaha setidaknya fict ini selesai :v *digebuk* maaf Ending tak bagus dan terlalu men-drama :'v *pudung dipojokkan* Ne reader, bagaimana suara kaleng kepijak, ya ? :v Author kurang paham.

Ayo tinggalkan Review untuk fict abal abal bin aneh ini :3


End file.
